


Steady Hands

by viv_is_spooky



Series: Down to the Root [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-TS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_is_spooky/pseuds/viv_is_spooky
Summary: All Gerry cares about is that Oliver’shere.That they’rebothhere, solid to the touch in spite of everything that’s happened over the past few months.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Gerard Keay
Series: Down to the Root [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792387
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendation: “Love” by Pop Mania
> 
> ( _”The world is yours and you can’t refuse it/Seen so much you could get the blues/.../It don’t matter, because it’s enough/To be young and in love”_ )

Oliver’s touch is cool, his fingers moving in soothing, circular motions as he spreads a thin layer of aloe vera over Gerry’s sunburnt hands and arms. He looks lost in thought, brow furrowed with concern as he traces along scar tissue layered beneath new redness. 

Gerry leans forwards on an exhale, pressing his lips to the pulse point just below Oliver’s ear.

Hmm, does it still count as a pulse point if there’s no blood actively running through the veins there?

Eh. Doesn’t really matter; all Gerry cares about is that Oliver’s  _ here _ , in the same motel room as him. That they’re  _ both _ here, solid to the touch in spite of everything that’s happened over the past few months.

He’s still getting used to stillness, to not being able to feel the thrum of Oliver’s heartbeat against his mouth, but there’s triumphant familiarity in the shocked gasp that escapes Oliver’s lungs (and the sigh that follows, a fanning of air across Gerry’s back that makes him shiver and curl in closer, anchoring both hands at the back of Oliver’s neck).

“ _Gerry.”_ Oliver chuckles through  another sigh, lips fluttering featherlight against Gerry’s cheek.

Gerry responds with a hum, the sound swallowed as he tilts his head to the side and pulls Oliver into a deeper kiss before he can second-guess himself.

With the way Oliver’s hands clutch at his back - cold cutting through uncomfortable warm like the first rain after a summer of heat waves rising up from the pavement - he feels more  alive than ever before.

When Oliver pulls back, it doesn’t signify an ending. It just means he wants to finish spreading aloe over Gerry’s sunburn with those gentle, steady hands of his - to make sure Gerry’s in as little pain as possible while he heals.


End file.
